STI
=Stalling The Internet= This page is a blueprint for a virus that if released could stall the internet. It works by flooding the internet with messages. The flood of messages grows exponentially. Once the virus is released the only way to stop it is to kill every instance in existence or redesign its hosts. Even if one generation of the virus is wiped out it is easy to mutate and create a new generation. The virus is called the V-Bomb (Virus Bomb) and works by entering its hosts through windows or operating system holes. The virus works by planting a Root Ancestor. The Root Ancestor repeatedly sends out children of itself out to unsuspecting hosts. When a child finds a hosts it activates and behaves like its parent with one difference in that it repeatedly sends a message to all its ancestors. In this way the messages on the wire and especially back to the root grow exponentially. Even if the Root Ancestor is killed the messages keep coming flooding the Root's subnet. VBomb: Virus Bomb The Virus Bomb or VBOMB for short is simple. It seeds itself in the network it wants to attack, this allows it to get the address of its victim. It then sends out missiles that will install themselves on new victims. Every infected victim then continually sends a messgae back to all of its ascestors before infecting other victims. : \begin{array}{rcl} \mathrm{VBOMB}(addresses) & \equiv & ( I_* !! \mathrm{VBOMB}(MyAddress :: addresses) \\ & & + \; \; \Sigma_{a \; \in \; addresses} \; I_a !! HIA ) \\ & & . \; \; \mathrm{VBOMB}(addresses) \end{array} WWIII: World Wide Infectious Image Installer All the virus needs to work are open ports on the network. : \begin{array}{rcl} \mathrm{OPENWINDOW}_a & \equiv & RAND.I_a??x.(\mathrm{OPENWINDOW}_a + x) \\ \\ \mathrm{WINDOWS} & \equiv & \Sigma_{a \in \aleph_0} \mathrm{OPENWINDOW}_a \\ \\ \mathrm{WWIII} & \equiv & \mathrm{VBOMB}([]) + \mathrm{WINDOWS} \end{array} Writing Self Mutating Viruses : ::= \{: goto \}* :start send messages; goto :bcast :bcast I!!(mutant) goto :start or :start goto :sendm :bcast I!!(mutant) goto :start :sendm send messages; goto :bcast Adding Viruses To Vectors Consider the assemblies of the .NET framework from Microsoft. To use these as vectors we need to have assemblies that masscerade as the boni-fide assemblies. Many of the assemblies are signed, therefore we need to get under the signature. To get under the signature we need to produce an assembly that is the the same size and when signed with Microsoft's private key produces the same value. # Get hold of Microsoft's private keys. # Unpacked a well used assembly. # Insert virus. # Use obfuscation to obtain a file of the correct size and signature. # Release the new version of the assembly. Cracking Signed Assemblies Spoiling PKI PKI or Public Key Infrastruture is the security protecting the Internet and probably some of your Money. Have you ever asked how secure PKI is? LEMMA: Any encryption algorithm except a one time cipher is susceptible to noise. This section will describe how to build Private Key Hunters. A Private Key Hunter finds its target by looking for Zeros in an algorithms time convoluted frequency map. Zeros can be found from an algorithms Fixed Points. All encryption algorithms have fixed points or off-by-one fixed points. See: Cracking RSA.